


Should've Said No

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves his wife Astoria, until one day she does something that changes their entire marriage. He's never been one for letting things go, so Astoria must pay the price for her actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Said No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_porninthesun 2013. The title is taken from the Taylor Swift song. Thank you to my beta, thusspakekate.

Nothing surprised Draco more than being allowed to go home early. It happened so rarely that in the entire time he'd been at the Ministry, he reckoned this must only be the fourth time. In five years. He enjoyed his desk job, but there were some days when it was just tedious, and today was one of those days. Knocking off early, after finishing the Finnigan case, was a sweet end to a rather dull day concerning Irish Puffskeins.

Draco was in such a good mood that he stopped off in the bakery near their townhouse, picking up a couple of iced buns for Astoria. They were her favourite and a surefire way to get into her good books. He wasn't exactly in her bad books, but they'd had a rather trivial argument that morning about milk, and he'd left without the kiss they usually shared.

Upon arriving home, he placed the iced buns on the kitchen counter, hung up his outer robes and placed his briefcase in his study. He called Astoria's name, but received no answer. Their townhouse, although not exactly Malfoy Manor, was rather large, so he decided to find her the easy way (as he always did).

"Bumble!"

A little house-elf, wearing a small dark green robe, appeared in front of him. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Where is my wife?" He looked at the little creature and expectantly waited an answer, but the elf just dropped its head and grasped its ears. "My wife, Bumble. Where is my wife? Is she here?"

Bumble nodded. "Please, Master Draco!"

Draco frowned. His elves weren't usually this disobedient. "Tell me where my wife is, Bumble. I won't ask you again."

"The second guest bedroom, Master Draco," Bumble replied with a wail, pinching his ears tightly.

With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, Draco climbed the stairs. He couldn't understand exactly why Bumble didn't want to disclose Astoria's location in the house, but he was determined to find out. He reached the top of the stairs, turned and climbed another, reaching the third floor where all the bedrooms were. The second guest bedroom was right at the end of the corridor, and as he got near, he could hear a mixture of music and a noise he couldn't quite make out. It sounded like panting. 

And that's when it clicked. Astoria was masturbating! That's why Bumble was acting strangely; she'd probably told the little elf to keep quiet out of embarrassment. With a sly smirk on his face, Draco crept up to the room quietly, wanting to surprise his wife and join in on the action. He placed a hand on the door, which was open a crack, and peered in just before he entered. What he saw not only stopped him in his tracks, but made his blood run cold.

On the bed, right in front of his eyes, was his wife. She was on all fours, panting just as Draco had heard her doing moments earlier, and right behind her, fucking her roughly, was Theodore Nott. Draco's _good friend_ Theodore Nott.

Draco froze. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Part of him wanted to go in there and strangle the pair of them with his bare hands, but he couldn't. He just stared, watching them go at it, until he felt sick and had to back away. He did so quietly, so they didn't know he'd been watching, though he wasn't quite sure why. He headed downstairs to the toilet behind the kitchen and arrived just in time, throwing up everything he'd eaten that day.

In that moment, as he leant over the porcelain bowl, he vowed to make them both pay for what they'd done.

*

"Tea?" Astoria asked, pouring herself a cup.

"Please," Draco replied politely. He stared at his wife as she got him a cup too, watching the same hands that had grabbed onto the duvet as Theo fucked her fetch him a cup of tea. She didn't know that Draco knew, and he didn't plan on telling either her or Theo until the time was right. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much, because he'd cheated on Astoria many times over the years. Perhaps it was that Theo was a friend (all Draco's conquests had been random witches), or maybe even because it was in their house. Not in their bed, though. She had the courtesy to not do that to him at least. "Thanks."

"Any plans for today?" Astoria asked as she sat down next to him at the kitchen table. She looked completely innocent, as though she hadn't committed adultery the night before.

"Yes, there's an important meeting this morning. You?"

Astoria beamed. "Pansy's invited me out shopping with her. You know how hard I've worked to earn her friendship! I think my efforts are finally paying off."

"Indeed." Draco wondered exactly why Pansy was beginning to accept Astoria into their social group. Neither of the witches actually liked each other; Astoria only wanted her friendship because Pansy and her group were the social elite and she wanted to be a proper part of high society. Marrying Draco had elevated her to that status, but to get in _Witch Weekly_ and be gossiped about, she needed Pansy. In fact, that was just the reason Draco had orchestrated Pansy into his little plan for revenge. 

"Are you all right, Draco?" Astoria nudged his tea cup towards him, eyeing him suspiciously. "You seem terribly short this morning."

Draco plastered a polite smile upon his face. "I'm fine. Just tired and dreading this meeting."

"My poor darling!" Astoria touched his arm gently. He had to pick up his tea and bury himself in it lest he wrench her hand off him. It wouldn't do to let her know something was up before he was ready.

"I'd best be going; I need to make some preparations and go over some last minute changes," he said, taking one last sip of his tea. It wasn't anywhere near finished, but it would keep him on his toes. "I'll see you tonight. Good luck with Pansy—you'll need it." He let out a little laugh after that, which Astoria joined in with, but it was completely without feeling for him. He knew exactly how Astoria's day was going to go, though he was less sure about his own.

*

"Well?" Pansy stood in front of his desk, her arms folded tightly across her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. She hated to be kept waiting. "What exactly is it you want, Draco?"

Draco stared straight at the wall behind Pansy's head as he spoke, knowing if he lost his focus he'd be unable to finish. "Last night I walked in on my wife and Theo fucking."

"That little _bitch_! And to think I'd invited her out today! How dare she?" Pansy was seething, which was exactly the reaction Draco had been hoping for. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. They don't know I saw them."

Pansy frowned. "You didn't do anything? Why not? I'd've ripped their fucking heads off..."

"I'm a Slytherin, Pansy, not a Gryffindor. I'll make sure they pay. In fact, that's exactly why I called you here today."

"Oh?" A sly smile crept onto Pansy's face as she settled herself on the edge of his desk. "What did you have in mind?"

*

Draco left work happy and satisfied; he had a plan in place and Pansy was prepared to work with him on it. Astoria would not know what had hit her. Theo, however, was a matter Draco was still unsure on. While he knew exactly how he was going to punish his wife for her transgression, he wasn't sure what to do with his ex-friend.

He was contemplating this as he entered the drawing room via Floo, but his thoughts were quickly halted by a red-faced and shrieking Astoria. She was not happy, and this in itself almost made Draco smile. Instead, he had to keep a very fixed grim expression.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" he inquired casually, knowing full well his tone would only infuriate her more.

"Something wrong?!" Astoria stomped towards him, arms folded tightly across her chest. "That bitch Pansy didn't show up for our shopping trip! She just left me there! I sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron for over an hour before I realised she wasn't turning up."

"Oh, how very unkind of her."

"I _hate_ her! She's made me a laughing stock!"

"I'm sorry, darling," Draco said in the sickliest-sweet voice he could manage. He was certain she'd see right through him, but she didn't, instead just falling into his open arms and wailing on his shoulder. "Forget Pansy. You don't need her."

"But—"

"Now, now." Draco pulled her head away from his shoulder and wiped the tears away from her bloodshot eyes. "You're married to a Malfoy. Nobody can take that away from you."

A little smile crept onto her face and she sniffed loudly. "I know, I know. I just hate to think she's making fun of me with the other girls, and I don't know if I can bear to see her smug little face on Saturday..."

"Saturday?" Draco frowned and crossed the room, taking residence up on their chaise longue. Astoria stayed standing by the fireplace, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. Once such an action would have tugged at Draco's heartstrings, but now he merely found it unsightly. His contempt for her was growing by her ever innocent act. "What's happening on Saturday?"

"It's the Ministry's Summer Gala," Astoria sniffed. "Everyone's going. I assumed we would be too."

"We are," Draco said boldly. "It'll be a good chance for you to show Pansy and her girls that you won't let them get you down; that you're your own person and you don't need them."

"I don't have anything suitable to wear..."

Oh, she was testing Draco's last nerve; she had plenty to wear. With a painted smile upon his face, he took some galleons from his robes and handed them to her as he crossed the room. "Here. Go and find something pretty."

"Thank you, Draco!" Astoria was a lot perkier now, now she had his money in her greedy little hands. That's all that seemed to make her happy these days, and Theo, of course. "I'll go first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be sure to pick something that will make Pansy very jealous!"

This time when Draco smiled, it was genuine, if not a leaning a little towards a smirk. Astoria was too busy pocketing his money to even notice or care.

*

The Ministry's Summer Gala was, like all the Ministry's affairs, rather dull, but one had to make an appearance in order to continue to be seen as 'reformed'. That's what they all called him, Draco knew: a 'reformed Death Eater'. It made him feel sick, and he'd rather be anywhere else than schmoozing up to people that would rather he wasn't there either.

Still, there was no getting out of it. He was doomed to spend at least four occasions a year in the company of those he'd rather not.

"Excuse me, sir," Pansy said innocently to Draco's companion, coming out of nowhere and looping her arm through his own, "may I borrow Draco for a moment? Thank you..." She didn't wait for a reply before whisking him out onto the balcony. "You looked as though you could have fallen asleep standing up just then."

"Possible. Very possible. That man can talk for hours about Merlin knows what. I stopped listening after the first couple of minutes."

"Good thing you have me to watch out for you then." Pansy smiled and placed her hand on the small of Draco's back, playing with the fabric there. "Where's the wicked witch tonight? I haven't seen her once; I think she's staying out of my way."

"She is," Draco replied with a scoff. "I told her to." He took a sip of his Firewhiskey and looked out into the night sky. The moon was a crescent shape, and there were a myriad of stars all around it. It was the calm before the storm he knew; almost poetic, really. "You're still on board, then?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. Though it's hardly going to be easy if you've told her to keep away from me." 

" _You_ , yes. Me, no. She'll come looking for me when she wants something, don't you worry. I can't see why she'd want any money tonight, but doubtless there's someone she wants me to socialise with." He stared straight at the sky as a silence passed between them. In the background he could hear laughter and footsteps as people danced and chatted, and down below the balcony it seemed as if a young couple were catching a moment alone. That was him and Astoria, once. "We were perfect, you know. I loved her."

"Something can't have been right for her though, surely, or else she wouldn't have gone with Theo."

"Tactful as ever," Draco said with a smirk. He adored Pansy's honesty; it was one of the reasons he loved her. He'd always had a soft spot for her and could have happily married her, but his parents had insisted on the Greengrass family. He wanted a happy and loving marriage, like the one his parents had, so he made the best of a bad situation and ending up falling in love with Astoria. Apparently, it hadn't worked the same for her, though he'd believed it had.

"You know I don't pussyfoot around, Draco. I'm no _sap_." They shared a smile at the nickname they used to refer to the Hufflepuff girl, Hannah Abbott. They had nicknames for most everyone, really.

"Draco, darling," Astoria called loudly. "Are you out here? I want you meet someone... Oh. Pansy." They both turned around, Draco attempting to hide the amusement that he was right about his wife, while Pansy allowed her face to display exactly how she felt.

"Hello, Astoria." Pansy moved the hand she'd had on the small of Draco's back to his shoulder; a possessive move if ever there was one. But Astoria couldn't make a scene, not here, and that was exactly what Draco had counted on. "Draco and I were just... _reminiscing_. Weren't we, _darling_?" 

Astoria was stony faced. She didn't take too kindly to being mocked, particularly where Draco was concerned. She probably felt as though she'd already had to fight Pansy away once. 

"Who would you like me to meet?" Draco asked, breaking the tension between the two women. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead. He stepped out of Pansy's grasp and into Astoria's outstretched arms. She grabbed him tightly, as if she was afraid to let him go. He couldn't see the look she shot Pansy as she led them back into the hall, but he knew it was one of fury.

"What were you doing with _her_?" Astoria asked as soon as Pansy was out of earshot, though only just.

Draco would not placate her, especially not when he knew exactly what she'd been up to. Instead, he repeated himself calmly but firmly. "Who would you like me to meet?"

Astoria sighed loudly. "Theo's mate, Marcus."

Draco went cold; did she not realise how obvious she was being? "Flint? Thanks, but no thanks. I know Flint and he's an arse."

"Oh, come on, Draco," pleaded Astoria. She tried her best puppy dog eyes, but he was having none of it. "Theo says he's a right laugh. And he... he wants a job in the Ministry."

"So that's why he wants to meet with me. Because he wants to worm his way into a Ministry job. If I was inclined to before—and let me assure you, I wasn't—I'm certainly not now." He took his arm out of Astoria's and headed back to the balcony, but Pansy was entering the room by now so he followed her over to the bar. He could feel Astoria's eyes staring him down, but then heard a little 'huff' and the click of heels as she crossed the room.

"What was all that about?" Pansy asked as he joined her. She was already ordering Firewhiskey's for them both.

"Oh, Astoria wanted me to meet Theo's mate Marcus, who wants a Ministry job."

Pansy snorted. "She's got a cheek. Bet Theo put her up to it. And Marcus as in Marcus Flint? That wanker?" His nod confirmed her accusation. "You might want to start vetting who she hangs around with."

"Well," Draco said, taking his Firewhiskey from the bartender, "after tonight, it won't be Theo and his mates, so no worry there."

Pansy smirked, and Draco returned one in kind. With Astoria's daggers glaring him down across the room, his plan had been set into motion and was working beautifully.

*

It was quarter to midnight, and Draco was getting weary. There was only so much he could take. With a nod to Pansy, he went to find his wife and let her know he'd be going home. She would take the option to stay, he knew, especially with Theo there. And, of course, when he finds her, she's standing in a corner with Theo, a little too close for comfort.

"I'm leaving," he said tersely, noting that she at least had the decency to take a few steps away from Theo when she saw him. "Are you coming, or would you prefer to stay?"

Astoria bit her lip and looked between Theo and Draco and back again. "I'll stay." Her voice was equally as terse as his; she was clearly unhappy he'd spent the entire night with Pansy. "Don't expect me back 'til late."

"Oh, I won't," he muttered. She narrowed her eyes at that, but accepted the kiss he planted on her cheek. It wouldn't do to look anything less than happily married in public. "Goodnight, Theo."

"Er, yeah," started Theo, looking incredibly uncomfortable. He couldn't even meet Draco's eyes. "Night, Draco."

With one final curt nod to the pair, he turned his backs on them and went to the Floo on the bottom floor of the Ministry. It was only a moment until he was back in his own home, wondering why on Earth he hadn't done it sooner. He smiled as he saw Pansy lavishly draped across his chaise longue, already in her underwear.

"What a beautiful sight greets me," he said with a smile. He set his outer robes aside on an armchair and perched on the edge of Pansy's. He traced the line of faint freckles on her arm with his index finger, eliciting a little giggle from her. "I've missed this."

"Me too. I was devastated when you called things off, especially for _her_."

"Yes, well. I had to make a go of things, didn't I? Nobody can say I didn't try."

"Indeed." Pansy's tone was clipped and awkward. If she'd disliked Astoria before, she hated her now. She was staring at the fireplace with venom, as though Astoria might enter at any moment. "What time do you expect the wicked witch to be home?"

Draco allowed himself a little smile; all of Pansy's previous attempts—that is, before Astoria was shown to be a cheating whore—to besmirch his wife's good name were quickly shot down, but he figured Pansy had that right now. "Oh, not for quite a while yet. She's got free time with Theo, hasn't she? Who knows; she may have left the Gala straight after me and gone straight back to his. She'll saunter on back here at the latest possible moment she thinks she can get away with."

"Well. We'll just have to make use of our time together. The longer she is, the more fun we can have." Pansy sat up and undid her bra slowly, casting it aside on the floor a moment later. He stood to allow her more room, watching the sway of her hips as she took her knickers down. She'd always been beautiful anyway, but seeing her now, naked, was like looking at a world wonder. He was in awe of her gorgeous body.

"You've only got much more lovely with age," complimented Draco. He placed one knee on the chaise longue and an arm around her back, pulling her in for a kiss. They leant back together as they kissed, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths for the first time in many years. His other hand roamed her body, gently caressing her breasts and circling his finger around a nipple. 

"Please," Pansy moaned. "I've been gasping for you all night."

"Always the eager one," he teased, though he was glad she'd wanted to get straight down to it as well. Foreplay was fun, but they'd have lots of time to engage in that later while they waited for his wife to return. 

"Of course." She smirked as she turned over onto all fours, her favourite position. She lay her head on the arm rest and stuck her arse out, inviting him in. It took him only a moment to cast a contraceptive charm and remove his own clothes before he was back on the chair. He placed a knee either side of hers and lined his cock up with her entrance, pushing forwards slowly. "Oh! I'd forgotten how _big_ you were."

"Mm," Draco agreed. "You always knew the right things to say, too." He fucked her slowly at first, agonisingly so. It wasn't too long before she was begging for him to move faster. He loved to hear her beg and when she did so he was happy to oblige her, increasing his pace to her current satisfaction. 

With one hand firmly on Pansy's hip, he reached around under her and placed a finger on her clit. Their movement made his aim a little sloppy, but the moans Pansy emitted showed she appreciated his efforts regardless. He liked watching the way her hair fell around her face as they moved in a perfect rhythm, smiling when it frustrated her too much and she pushed it back messily. The only time Pansy was ever messy was during sex, so it felt like a personal moment between them.

A little whimper escaped her and he fucked her harder and faster, knowing she was craving it. He was too, after watching her in that tight little robe all night. He could feel his orgasm coming, and with his free hand he moved it up to grab her hair and pull her head back. She groaned and met his thrusts with equal measure. When she began tightening her muscles around his cock, Draco reached the edge of orgasm.

"Come with me," Draco demanded, tightening his fist in her hair and rubbing her clit faster in hard circles. She screeched loudly, her orgasm overtaking her and then setting off his. He wasn't as loud as she, only emitting a little groan, but it felt _amazing_.

Only when they both stopped writhing in bliss did he loosen his grip and pull out, reclining back against the chaise longue and catching his breath. She sat back on her knees and turned to face him; she was hot and sweaty, her face flushed and her hair a mess, but she had never looked more beautiful.

"Now that," Pansy began, "was worth waiting for."

Breathless, Draco could only nod in agreement. It was going to be a _very_ long night.

*

Perhaps it was not the most subtle way for Astoria to find out Draco was cheating too, but he was determined she realise exactly how much she had hurt him. He needed to make an impact that he had the power, and there was no better way for him to do this than to take Pansy in their marital bed.

It was a good few hours until Astoria finally came home, nearing four even, and Draco and Pansy were so hot and exhausted from their constant lovemaking that they were actually relieved to hear her stumble about downstairs. Clearly she was drunk, which meant she _had_ gone back to Theo's as he'd previously guessed; there's no way she would have allowed herself to be seen drunk in public.

As Astoria climbed the stairs and made her way to their bedroom, Draco was in the dead centre of their bed, fucking Pansy from behind. It was the perfect position for Astoria to catch them in. That's exactly how she liked to do it with Theo, wasn't it?

"What the—!" Astoria screeched as she wrenched open the door. "Get out! What are you doing, you bitch! Get out! Get off my husband!" Although Draco could make out all her words, many of them were slurred and stuttered, he didn't think Pansy could by over her laughter.

"Pipe down," Pansy replied smoothly. "You're ruining my fun."

"Your fun? _Your fun_? Draco!" Astoria whined, but both Draco and Pansy knew her whinging was not going to get her her own way this time. "Draco! Stop it! Now!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and continued to fuck Pansy, though it was taking a considerable effort after their night together. It was a good job they had magic and were still relatively young, else they wouldn't have had enough stamina. "You will wait, Astoria. This time, you will wait."

With a loud screech, a stamp of her foot and a dramatic arm swinging, Astoria stormed out of the room, unable to watch them finish. This was probably the very first time Draco didn't actually think she was overreacting to something. She was, after all, entitled to be annoyed about her husband not only cheating on her, in front of her, but refusing to even stop the shagging, too.

It didn't take long for them to finish, since they were so well spent anyway. They both collapsed on the bed for a few moments, needing to catch their breaths. 

"I suppose I should go and see her now. Deliver the final blow." He let his fingers entwine in Pansy's, taking support from them. He knew Astoria was angry; he could hear her raging downstairs.

"Should I...?" 

Draco shook his head as he let go of her and got off the bed. "No, stay the night. I don't want you to go just yet."

"Are you sure? I don't think Astoria will be too happy."

"I wasn't too happy when I caught her fucking Theo, so to be quite honest, Pansy, I couldn't care less whether she's happy or not." He pulled his robe on over his head, forgoing any undergarments for now. He wouldn't need them; he was only going downstairs and them coming back up again afterwards. "In fact, I'd rather she was bloody miserable."

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, course. Sorry. I'll wait here for you." She offered him a small smile as he left the room, taking a few breaths at the top of the staircase before he descended.

"Astoria?" Draco called loudly as he reached the bottom. He could hear her roaming about and the awful sobbing she was making, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the noise was coming from. He tried the living room first, no such luck and she wasn't answering his call, so he checked the kitchen next. There she was—right in the corner on the floor, leaning against the cabinets with her arms wrapped around her knees. In any other instance he'd feel sorry for her, wish to comfort her, but not this one.

"You!" Astoria spat maliciously, glaring at him. "Don't you dare come near me!"

"I wasn't going to," he replied coolly. "I'm just here to let you know that as of today, there will be no relations between us except for public occasions, and your duty to provide me with an heir. To the outside world, we will be the perfect couple, but you and I shall know the difference." 

"Why?" Astoria sobbed, wiping her nose on her robes. They were wet and tatty already. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I think you know why."

She frowned, feigning her innocence. She must think him stupid.

"I think the name 'Theo' means more to you now than it ever did to me."

"Theo?" Astoria's voice faltered as she spoke the name and she took on a very different expression. There was fear in her eyes, but she quickly narrowed them. "What about him?"

"Don't play me for a fool, Astoria," Draco said dangerously. "I caught you fucking him."

Now she looked ashamed, the way she should have looked much earlier. She was as white as a sheet and stood, holding her arms out to him. "Please, Draco. It was just that once... It didn't mean anything!"

"Quiet," he demanded, stepping backwards slightly to avoid her touch. She stifled her sobs, looking unevenly around the room, anywhere but at him. "You will not return to our bedroom tonight, nor any other night. The guest bedroom—the one you enjoyed Theo in—will become yours now. I'll move your things tomorrow."

"And Pansy?"

"Will be sticking around." He ran a sweaty hand through his hair. "I want no more trouble from you. I can't divorce you as per pure-blood tradition, so you're my wife in name only."

"I'm sorry, please, Draco! Let me make it up to you!"

Draco shook his head firmly. "No."

"Well." She bit her lip tentatively, then backed herself into the kitchen corner again and changed her expression once more. She appeared bitter and angry now. "If you get Pansy, I get Theo."

He allowed himself a mirthless laugh at that. The cheek of her! "Oh, I don't think so. You won't be seeing Theo again for a long time."

"Someone else then," she retorted quickly, clearly not wanting to lose her pride.

"No to that as well. Pure-blood wives are not allowed lovers."

The glare she sent him was one of pure hatred, but that just made him smile sweetly. _Now_ he felt better about the situation. Theo, on the other hand, was a different matter. Draco wasn't exactly sure how to handle him, but something had to be done. It'd just take a while to think what.

"But—" She began to protest, but his raised eyebrows stopped her in her tracks.

"No buts, and you'll stay away from Theo too."

"Oh, just get out," snapped Astoria, sliding down to the floor again. "Go on, go back to your little whore."

"Don't talk about Pansy like that. She's not you." He turned on his heel and left, ignoring the shouts and screams Astoria sent his way as he did so. When he eventually reached his room, he found, to his relief, that her noise did not travel so far.

"How did it go?" Pansy asked the second he stepped into the room. He hadn't even got the door shut before she was on her feet and by his side, arm wrapped around his. "How did she take it?"

Draco smirked. "You really expect me to believe that you didn't listen to every word? I know you too well, Pansy."

"You got me," said Pansy with a laugh. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm _exhausted_."

"So you should be!" Draco patted her arse as she scampered over to the bed, quickly getting undressed before joining her. Lying in bed with Pansy, able to fall asleep together and wake up the next morning without hiding, was what he'd wanted to do for years. When they used to sleep together, as teenagers, Pansy either had to stay in a separate bedroom or not at all. There were many sneaking type spells used back in those days, but they wouldn't have to do that now.

Not even in front of his wife. If pushed, Draco might say this could be the best thing to ever happen to him. He may not have his wife on his side any more, but at least he had his childhood sweetheart as near to a wife as possible.

Maybe, just maybe, Astoria had done him a favour.


End file.
